What I Hated the Most
by mystery.galaxies
Summary: Based off the animated music video for Mystery Skull's song "Ghost", this story is my interpretation of what happened before, during, and after the actions that took place in the video. Hope you guys like it! :) Watch out for some strong language and occasional violent themes! Characters belong to "MysteryBen27". Also, I'm kind of "testing the waters" with this one, so to speak :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, leave me alone!" Arthur was trying to keep himself from falling as three guys pushed him around. "I didn't even do anything to you guys!" One of them chuckled. "Look at him, a little baby trying to stand up for himself. You've always been such a pushover!" He pushed Arthur down on the floor and threw his stuff aside.

"Guys, knock it off!" Arthur tried to gather his stuff back, but the bullies wouldn't let him through. "I didn't do anything wrong! Leave me alone! Why do you _always_ pick on me?" One of them laughed sarcastically and pointed at Arthur on the ground. "Look everyone," he called out. "The little baby is standing up for himself! Round of applause!" They all started clapping. He grabbed Arthur by the shirt collar and started lifting him up. "Stand taller little man, I can't hear you. Taller!" He dropped Arthur, who fell to the floor with a loud thud. Arthur's head was pounding and his heart was racing. The blood rushed to his head. He thought to himself, _Every single day this happens! Every day! Where's Vivi? She can help me!_

Vivi was quietly walking to class, singing something to herself when she saw the commotion happening just up the hall. She could hear her best friend's voice. _Not those guys again,_ she thought. She immediately raced over to them and tried to push through them. "Hey! Cut it out will ya? Leave my friend alone!" They turned around. "Aww, is little blue girl gonna help her friend? How cute." Vivi crossed her arms and raised her head up. "Yeah, I am." One of the bullies cracked his knuckles. "Well help him then," he said, pushing Vivi down. Her books flew everywhere as she slammed against the wall. Arthur sat up when he heard the thud on the wall. "Hey! Leave her alone!" He tried to get their attention. "Okay," one of the guys said. "We will." They started hitting and pushing Arthur around again harder than before. Once Vivi got back up and noticed that the bullies were distracted by Arthur, she quickly grabbed her friend by the arm and ran off as fast as she could.

They were both back at the front of the school. "You know, Vivi, I sure am tired of getting beat up every day. It seems like those guys have nothing better to do." Vivi looked back the way they came. "They're jerks." She put her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You're better than them." Arthur shrugged her off. "Well I don't really know at this point," he said. "It's day after day after day." Vivi gave her friend a concerned look. "Arthur, it'll all pay off when we're super famous ghost investigators! It's our last year of high school! And better yet, it's almost over. So let's finish strong together, okay? I believe in you. And you can always come to me for anything you need." They both smiled as Vivi's mom pulled up by the sidewalk. Vivi gave her friend a big hug. "Tell your mom I said hey," Arthur said as he waved goodbye.

As Vivi was riding home, she was buried in her notebook. _No evidence of strong personal emotion in ghosts….._ Her mom peeked over at it. "Are you still obsessing over that ghost stuff? Vivi you need to focus on your _real_ schoolwork." She rolled her eyes. "But mom, this is what I really love to do. I want to hunt ghosts when I'm older. Or at least investigate. I just love supernatural stuff. Arthur can do it too! We can make a team!" Her mom looked out the window to her left. "Speaking of Arthur," she looked over at Vivi again. "What are you gonna get him for his 18th birthday? You know it's coming up soon." Vivi gave her mom an annoyed look. "Mom, it's like two months away, chill." Her mom looked over at her again. "Why do you always wear that blue scarf? Is that a thing among kids these days?" Vivi put her hand on her scarf, as if she was noticing it for the first time. "Seriously, mom?" She looked back at her notes. _Ghosts use energy form their surroundings to maintain…..their existence and influence their environment. Can they maintain a physical form? That..is..the question._ She tapped her pencil at the end of the sentence.

"You know what? Arthur is…kind of…serious about this stuff too. He says he's all for it, but I can so tell he's afraid." She laughed at the thought. "But it makes me so excited! We might become that best ghost hunters in the nation." Her mom considered something for a moment. "Speaking of Arthur, are you ever going to date that kid? Y'all have been friends for years." Vivi looked over at her mom, surprised. "What? Mom, that's the point. We're _friends._ He's like a brother to me. Besides, that'd be weird. I doubt he even likes me that way.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This is my first time publishing on here, and I really like this fandom so I hope you guys like this!

Many more chapters to come!

This is MY interpretation of what happened before and after the Ghost animated music video. :)

As stated above, characters belong to MysteryBen27


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur drove himself home shortly after Vivi left and after he went back to get the books she forgot. He pulled out his cell phone and called her. "Hey, you wanna come over and get your stuff you forgot back at the school? I picked it up for you." Vivi was surprised. "Oh, yeah of course! I didn't even remember leaving much back there. Thank you so much! I'll be over soon." Arthur tossed his phone on his bed and waited for Vivi to show up.

Arthur noticed a picture of him and Vivi when they were little on his nightstand. It was when they were in elementary school, and Vivi had her little ghost blanket that she carried around _everywhere._ He smiled as he remembered the good memories they had back then. "Oh how times have changed. Vivi's grown so much now. We're both so different. It's crazy." His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it mom!" He raced over to the front door and saw Vivi. She smiled at him. "Hey Arthur! I'm here for my stuff. Well, of course I am. You told me you had it, so that's why-" Arthur interrupted her. "I know Viv, come on." He laughed as he led her to his room. He handed a pile of books to his friend. "Here you go!" Vivi set them down by his door.

Arthur excitedly rushed over to Vivi with the picture of them that he noticed earlier. "Check this out, V! We had to have been in third grade or so. Crazy, huh?" Vivi smiled as she took the photo from him and looked at it, as if she was remembering everything for the first time. "Wow… Times sure have changed, haven't they?" Arthur agreed. "Yeah, it's crazy how we're all grown up now. Like I can't believe it. We're moving on to the next chapter of our LIVES. This is all insane, it's totally _insane._" He put his hands on his head. "What am I gonna do? What if we… What if we never see each other again? I don't know if I… I mean… I can't-" Vivi grabbed Arthur's shoulders.

"Calm down!" Vivi was laughing. "Of course we'll see each other again! I don't know how I could go so long without seeing you. You're my best friend!" She hugged him, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry!" Vivi gathered up her books and walked with Arthur towards the front door. "Just try to have fun okay?"Arthur waved nervously. "Yeah," he called out. Vivi waved back and closed the door. "Have fun! I will!" He laughed and pointed towards the door. "Sure will!" Arthur's mom smiled and crossed her arms as she stood behind him. "Who're you talking to?"

Arthur suddenly noticed his mom behind him. "Uhh, Vivi came to get her stuff she left at school. Yeah. Umm…" He put his hand behind his neck. "How long have you uhh… Been standing there?" He looked down at the floor. His mom laughed. "Long enough." She started back towards the living room. "So did you ever decide what you want for your birthday? It's pretty soon! You haven't told me anything and your grandparents are freaking out because… God you know how they can be sometimes." She put her face in her hands. "And if it's something big that's fine, but I need to know soon so I can order it, and you need to tell Vivi too. I know she really likes to get you something special like she does every year and especially this year since it's your 18th birthday, and…" She looked surprised. "Oh my god, my baby's turning 18!" She hugged her son, almost in tears.

"Mom calm down! I'll tell you soon enough. I've been so busy. And as for Vivi, she always knows exactly what to get me." He crossed his arms. "I can trust her with that." As Arthur was walking away, his mom called out, "Yeah, I know. So… are you ever going to date that girl? You guys have been friends for years." Arthur looked at her, confused. "What? Mom we're _friends._ It'd be weird." His mom shrugged and went back upstairs to her room.

"Besides," Arthur said quietly. "I doubt she even knows I like her that way."

* * *

><p>The next day, Arthur got to school a little earlier than usual. Luckily for him it was Friday, so he braced himself for one more day.<p>

_Come on Arthur, pull yourself together._ He could see the same group of guys that always bullied him by the edge of the school. As he walked towards them, he whispered to himself, "Just one more day, just one more day, just one more day." The bullies immediately noticed Arthur and surrounded him, out of sight of many of the other students that were arriving. One of them pushed Arthur towards a wall. "You psyching yourself up, little man? Well your little blue girl friend isn't here to help you today, punk." Arthur put his hand to his cheek and felt blood running down his face. He thought to himself, _Why doesn't anyone help me? This happens EVERY SINGLE DAY._ He was brought back to reality when he felt hard kicks and hits to his side. He folded his arms over his head to protect himself. In fact, he did such a good job that he didn't even notice the unfamiliar voice when they stopped.

"You guys need to stop now," the voice said.

* * *

><p>I'm sure you guys can guess who that "unfamiliar voice" belongs to! ;D<p>

Also, I'm really bad at writing about people going to school and getting into fights so it might sound a bit cheesy... But I don't know.

Get ready for APPROACHING FEELS!


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur turned his head to face the bullies and the new guy. All he could see was purple. The stranger stood in front of the bullies and said, "Well what do you know? A couple of rough and tumble guys ready to beat up some kid for the hell of it." He imitated punching in the air. The new guy put his hands up by his face as he walked around them. "Now I know I'm not well known." He chuckled. "In fact, it's my first day here," he said looking around. "And it seems like a nice place for some people…" He grabbed one of the guys by the shirt collar. "Not you." He threw the guy aside. "So fuck off."

The three guys, astonished by the new guy's speech, walked off. The new guy walked over to Arthur and helped him up. Arthur was slightly embarrassed. "Hey thanks man, I-" Arthur noticed the stranger. He wore a purple sweater and purple pants and with a strong build and nice (magnificent) hair, Arthur was already slightly jealous of the stranger. "I'm Lewis," he said, shaking Arthur's hand. "And you?" Arthur was nervous, but he didn't know why. "Arthur." He was mesmerized by the stranger. _This guy HAS to be my friend,_ he thought. Lewis noticed the scar on Arthur's cheek. "Looks like you got a bit scratched up there, Arthur. Do those guys do that to you every day?" Arthur remembered the blood on his face. "Yeah, I uh… Almost. They have nothing better to do. Do you uh… need help finding class?" Lewis was surprised at the offer. "Yeah sure, thanks! It's cool to see some _nice_ people here."

The two started walking side by side. "Can you believe it? My first day and I already see a fight going on. Crazy." Arthur wanted to get to know Lewis more. He seemed so confident and that was something that intrigued Arthur. He never had that kind of confidence. "So what are you thinking about going into? Like what are you going to study? College time is coming up pretty soon you know." Lewis laughed. "You know, this might sound weird." They stopped walking. "But I'm really into supernatural and ghost stuff. Like searching for ghosts and all that. I might want to start an organization or group or something. It just gets me so excited thinking about it!" Arthur was astonished. "My pal Vivi is _super_ into all the ghost stuff. She wants me to be some kind of investigator or something with her… but I'm not sure." Arthur trailed off. Was he sure? _I can't tell a guy like him that I'm afraid…._ He caught himself. "But it's not because I'm afraid or anything. I mean, I'm not. Yeah. It's just I don't know if I'll have time." Lewis smirked and patted Arthur on the back. "Alright buddy, I _have_ to meet this Vivi girl of yours." Arthur considered something for a moment. "Speaking of her, she should be here by now." Arthur looked at his watch. "Class is about to start." Lewis looked concerned about Vivi as they were walking, almost as if she was his best friend. They stopped in front of a doorway. "Is this it, Arthur?" Lewis peeked into the room. "Yeah, this is your room! Hey, I gotta run to class before I'm late. Catch you after school?" Lewis smiled. "Of course! See ya."

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't stop thinking Lewis the whole day. <em>What are the chances that a guy like him would be my friend? This is totally INSANE.<em> Even when class got out and it was time to go home, Arthur was lost in his thoughts about Lewis on the way out. He sat on a bench by the front and noticed his phone ringing in his pocket. It was Vivi. "Hey Viv, what's up?" He could already tell she wasn't feeling well. "I'm super sick, Arthur. Woke up with a really bad cold and headache. Sorry I couldn't be at school today. Anyways, I was just really excited to tell you that I finally got your birthday gift! I hope you'll like it; I looked _all over_ for it! But it won't be in for a while. I had to order it online and for some reason shipping takes forever." Arthur smiled. "I'm sure I'll love it, especially if it's from you. Now go rest! Hop you get better soon!" They hung up. Arthur looked up and was surprised to see Lewis already standing there. "So," Lewis said as Arthur got up. "What are we doing? Your house? My house? Lunch? Because honestly that cafeteria food isn't so good…" Arthur thought about it for a minute. "Your place would be cool. I mean, if it's not too much. I know you guys are just now moving in." Lewis shook his head. "Don't worry! It should be fine. My mom really wanted me to make new friends here anyways, so she'd probably be extra happy." Lewis noticed Arthur pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Hey, you can take me, right? My parents dropped me off today." Arthur was surprised. "Of course, Lewis! What else would I do," He started walking to his car. "Leave you here?" Lewis laughed and ran to catch up with him.

Arthur started driving to Lewis' house with music so loud he could barely hear his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Lewis. "Sorry, can you get that? It might be my mom or something. I promised I wouldn't use my phone and drive." Lewis reluctantly answered the call. "Hello?" He was surprised by the raspy voice on the other end. "Hey, Arthur? It's Vivi. Why is your voice so deep? Anyways, is there any way you can…" She coughed and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over or something. I know I'm sick so you don't have to but I'm super bored and have some cool stuff to show you." Lewis panicked. "Uhh…" He hung up and acted casual. "Who was it? Arthur looked over at his friend. Lewis chuckled. "Oh, just…Um, it was Vivi. She just-" Arthur laughed. "Vivi? Don't be afraid of her. I really think you two would be friends." Arthur sat up a little taller and looked to his right. "Is this it?" Lewis looked over at his house. "Yeah, this one right here." When the two friends went into the house, Arthur noticed Lewis' mom in the living room. "Hey mom, this is my pal Arthur." Arthur awkwardly put a hand up and waved. "Well hey there! " Lewis' mom got up and hugged her son. "A new friend on the first day! So proud of you." She kissed his head. "Oookay mom, we're going to my room. Love you!" They headed for Lewis' room.

When Arthur walked in, he was surprised at the amount of posters and magazine articles tacked on his wall. "Wow," he said, looking around. "Impressive collection!" Lewis sat on his bed and started pointing to different things on the wall. "That's me with my dad on our first 'ghost hunt', that's an article about supernatural occurrences, over there is a collection of some silly notes I took when I was a kid, and, don't tell anyone, but…" He lowered his voice. "Ghostbusters is kinda my guilty pleasure." Arthur chuckled. "I promise I won't tell, Lewis." Lewis fell back on the bed and Arthur came to sit beside him. "So this Vivi girl," Lewis sat up again. "Who is she exactly?" Arthur looked over at him. "She's pretty much my best friend. We do everything together. In fact, we grew up together! She's been working so hard to start up a ghost investigation thing, and I really think you guys would be friends. You're both really into this ghost stuff. She wants me to team up with her to become supernatural investigators or something like that. But I think we'd all be really close. I'd love for you to meet her someday." Lewis smiled. "Maybe I will."

* * *

><p>Vivi was stuck at home in bed all day. She felt really bad that she wasn't there for Arthur, but it left her with a lot of time to catch up on her notes and ghost research. She started typing. <em>What would I do if I met a ghost? Well, I'd probably be so overwhelmed! I would most likely try to see if I could learn about hisher story. Like what happened, and their name, and… Well I wouldn't want to get too personal._ She wiped her face and sighed. _IF I ever meet one._ Vivi fell back and lay on the bed. "I wish there were classes at school that I _like._" She noticed that her door had opened but no one came in. She sat up and was surprised when her puppy Mystery jumped up on her lap. "Hey Mystery," she said, running her fingers through the dog's fur. "I'm glad at least you're here to keep me company!" Mystery barked and licked her hand.

Vivi's mom came into her room and Vivi moved the computer to the table beside her bed. "Hey, did you ever order that thing for Arthur? His birthday's very soon, you know." Viv was confused. "Mom, why are you always saying that? It's still like a month away." Her mom came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, Vivi, but I just thought you were getting him something special and I'm sure it might take a while to get here." Vivi put her hand on her mom's shoulder. "Two months though, mom? I already ordered it anyways." Her mom stood up. "Well, remember what he got you?" Vivi looked over at her laptop on the side table and smiled at the memory of her last birthday. "Oh, I know he'll love what I'm getting him." Her mom left the room and shut the door. "Get some rest, hun." Vivi put her computer on her lap again and went back to her notes. She scrolled through the many pages of her ghost notes. _Wow, I've been working on this for SO long._ She sighed and fell back on the bed. "I just hope it all pays off."

* * *

><p>And now Lewis is here!<p>

Just a quick note, while it may seem like I ship Arthur and Vivi, I don't necessarily do. I just thought the drama would add something and it would be interesting for there to be some stuff between them. My main ship (like **everyone else**) is Vivi and Lewis. :)

Thank you guys so much for the support on this story! Even those who just read it make me happy inside! I wish I could just hug y'all! :D

And since this chapter is quite long (compared to my others), it might be a little while until my next one. But I will try to start posting at least one new chapter a week! Bear with me here!

By the way, I just wrote a future chapter and it made me cry so just be prepared for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and the bond between Lewis and Arthur had grown tenfold. The two were inseparable. One was never seen without the other, and Arthur couldn't believe someone like Lewis would stick around with someone like himself. He hated to admit that he hadn't talked to Vivi in quite a while.

It's not that he didn't like her anymore. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Hey," Lewis turned to Arthur as they headed out of their last class. "I've got something awesome planned for your birthday. It's tomorrow right?" Arthur hugged his friend. "Aw thanks, you didn't have to get me anything. And yeah, it is! By the way, you're still coming tomorrow right? I'm having you and Vivi over to celebrate. You can finally meet her!" Lewis smiled at the thought. Just then, Arthur heard his phone ringing.

"Hey what's up Viv? Are you already home?" She didn't answer for a while. "Where've you been? I only see you in the halls with some guy, and we haven't hung out in a while. Is that the Lewis guy you were talking about?" Arthur wiped the sweat from his neck. "Yeah, sorry V. That's him. It's just…" He looked down at the ground. "He's new here, and I wanted to make him feel welcome. We've gotten really close. I'm excited for you to meet him tomorrow! I think you'll like him." Vivi remembered that Arthur's birthday was tomorrow. "Oh my gosh! That reminds me. I'm so glad your present came in! I hope you'll like it. I really do. Anyways, I can't wait to meet this 'Lewis' guy either! You guys seem like really good friends so hopefully he'll like me…" Arthur looked over at Lewis who was sitting on a bench nearby. "I'm sure he will. Talk to ya later!"

Arthur walked over to Lewis. "Sorry, that was Vivi. Ready to go?" Lewis got up and headed for the car. "Yep! And hey, sorry about making you haul me around everywhere. We're still getting our whole moving in situation fixed." They got in Arthur's car. "It's no problem. And my mom said it's okay for you to spend the night. Then we can get ready for tomorrow. I've got so much planned!" Lewis patted his friend on the back. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Vivi got home from school early and stayed in bed all the rest of the day. Mystery was passed out beside her. "God, he snores really loud," Vivi said, turning over. She reached over by her lamp and grabbed a picture of her and Arthur. "It's crazy how far we've come…" She said, falling back on the bed. "I hope things won't change with us because of Lewis though." Vivi sighed and got up, trying to wake up Mystery. He wouldn't budge. "Wanna go for a walk? Huh?" The puppy immediately perked up and jumped off the bed. Vivi smiled. "Alright then!" She put on Mystery's collar and leash, threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, and the two friends went outside. They started walking.<p>

"You know what Mystery? You'll be a really good dog to have on our ghost crew." Mystery jumped up and barked. "_If_ we ever have one. I'm not so sure if Arthur's even interested. And with his new friend around, who knows what he'll end up doing." She kicked a few rocks as she walked, dust clouded up, and the two looked up at the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I haven't been able to just sit and watch the sunset in a while." They sat down together on a field by the neighborhood. Vivi pet her dog on the head. "What do you think of Lewis? I hope we can all be good friends." She fell back on the grass. "I know I really shouldn't be worried, but I kind of am." Mystery crawled over and licked Vivi's face. "C'mon now!" She laughed as she playfully pushed him over. "You're right. It'll be fine." She pet Mystery, got up on her feet, and considered something for a moment.

"Being a dog must be fun. You never have to worry about people liking you because you're so darn adorable!"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a long time. I've been super busy and had a horrible case of writer's block.

This one is **very** short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer and will include lots of drama and hopefully fluffy goodness. :)


End file.
